I Love You the sequel
by Lychenne Laki
Summary: You thought it was all over..we were all wrong...Featuring more KakuzuHidan, a valentines day surprise and much gory yaoi. Originally designed as a oneshot but I couldn't stop writing, it is my favorite story after all!
1. Valentines day

_I Love You – The oneshot sequel_

_Attempting to calm nerves at the writing of this fanfic. I know people sometimes say that sequels suck...so I'm about to prove the WHOLE WORLD WRONG. May Jashin have mercy on your souls..._

Hidan woke early and rubbed the sleep from both of his eyes. It had been a rough night – he still ached from the royal fucking he'd been given a few days ago. Not that he'd have it any other way. He checked the room before sliding out of the sofa in the dilapidated lounge. Falling asleep watching the discovery channel wasn't his idea of a good night in, but Kakuzu was out on a bounty mission which he wasn't allowed a part in. He huffed. Sometimes they treated him like a complete novice. A lot of his fellow missing nin were missing today...Konan was out, Deidara was gone, Pein was plotting in his office. It officially blowed that he was alone today. February 14th read the calendar on the wall. Valentines day huh. He'd tried to help Pein out with a successful romantic plan for tonight but it looked as if everything had fallen through. His selfish heart sank. He'd been looking forward to a bit of akatsuki romance...

It was noon in Konoha, and two plain-clothes akatsuki were out shopping. Kakuzu glanced sideways at Konan as they left the shop and tried desperately to stop a smirk rising to his lips. Their shoes clicked on the concrete, a stark sound after the swish of the thick carpets inside. A pink neon sign flashed behind the pair as they made their way out of racks of scantily clad manikins and lacy monstrosities on pegs. The board above the entrance advertised this particular place as Mandi's Boudoir and even before he'd read the name, Kakuzu knew this place was one of _those _shops. A slow beat of r+b music pulsed out of the open door and the red glow of the fairy bulbs lit up the darkened interior. He turned back to the road ahead, eyeing the scarlet bag in Konan's hand. She had no idea...

8 O'clock pm found Hidan alone inside his room staring at the ceiling in despair. Where was Kakuzu? He'd been out in the forest training but it was no fun alone, he'd done all the rituals for today without any hindrance, but somewhere inside was a nagging doubt that he_ missed_ that miser. Therefore it was no surprise that the sound of the door banging roused him from his stupor and had him rushing down the stairs. He pelted down the steps two at a time, nearly bouncing off the walls. In the hall Kakuzu stood with a devilish grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He loved it when a plan came together, especially if it cost him nothing. For the last time he eyeballed the bag in the girl's hand. A secret shudder passed through him and he was glad that it was already evening. The wait had nearly killed him. As he and Konan parted company, the door burst open again and Deidara fell through clutching multiple boxes. Most had ribbons.

In the disturbance Hidan's eyes locked with his lover's and Kakuzu greedily licked his lips. His hand dipped into his pocket and he bit his tongue to stop from laughing out loud. What an ingenious ruse! He mustn't let anyone find out, not until the opportune moment. His heart leapt about in his chest with the power of his imagination, but soon there would be no need to imagine... fantasies would become realities. With a sarcastic glare he passed the albino man on the staircase, trusting in Hidan's feigned indifference to allow him some privacy for at least 5 minutes. With a sneaky look over his shoulder he shot into their shared room, then dashed through to the bathroom. He stashed the miniature package out of sight then turned and removed his cloak. He headed back downstairs 

trying his hardest to act normal, to act like he really had been out on a routine mission. The one thought on his mind right now was whether to wait, or just to jump right in at the deep end.

Downstairs in the lounge a porno flick was in full swing. The room was hot and smelled of beer, Konan and Pein were eloping on the sofa but Hidan sat across from his lover. Kakuzu had arrived late and hadn't said a word, they'd sat apart ever since he'd entered the room about an hour ago. The film full of dancing girls and pillow fights didn't entertain either of them, they were merely sticking around for the company. But for a while, both had known it was only each others company they desired. Hidan rose to his feet and headed upstairs, while his raven haired partner waited only minutes before following. Someone cheered and closed the lounge door then all was silent.

Their shared bedroom was dark and both their hearts throbbed with excitement, Hidan was perched on the bed amongst the pillows but he was roughly shoved aside.

"In the bathroom" he growled, "there's a little something for you..."

Hidan only smirked and waltzed off -ever careful to swing his hips in a way that would have Kakuzu absolutely _begging for it._ He swung the rusty door shut and searched around for this mysterious present before catching sight of something tucked behind a tissue box. He nearly dropped it in surprise. That dirty mother-

The lights were dimmed now and Kakuzu was spread out over the rough blankets of their bed. He slouched, waiting nervously, listening for the slightest sound from the bathroom but none came. It seemed like forever had passed since that door had closed. He was just dying to get somewhere tonight. Then when he was almost ready to go and barge the door down himself, it creaked open and Hidan emerged. The lights silhouetted his figure, his toned thighs which Kakuzu ached to be wrapped around him, that perfect chest – bare as always, and tonight everything was set off with a rapably seductive addiction of-

"red lace" he choked as his boyfriend stood provocatively at the end of the bed.

"I didn't think you'd be one for a get up like this" Hidan exclaimed mockingly though from his stance it was easy to tell he was enjoying himself a lot more than he was letting on, "me and Konan must be _pretty much_ the same size"

"how do you know-"

"I know you too well" Hidan drawled, slowly crawling across the bedcover. His legs were clad in skinny black stockings, suspended by straps from a lace suspender belt around his luscious hips. Matching women's panties strived to contain him, though at this point of arousal there was almost no point to them. You'd have to be blind to miss that. Kakuzu gazed through the red lace and wriggled free of his jeans, he snatched the smaller man into his lap and groaned out loud as they touched. One week had been too long too wait. He bucked into Hidan's spread legs and felt ten fingernails pierce his skin. The cold room suddenly felt like a furnace...

Outside, Konan was in a panic. After countless flirts and promises of a good night she was horrified to find someone had played a cruel prank on her. She and Pein had ditched the sexy movie for a little 

of their own action, but looking through the small rose bag all she could find were an enormous pair of Sasori's granny's bloomers. It was Deidara, she knew that little bastard would be sniggering his way into the redheads room right now. Oh how she hated him.

"Honey i'll just be a second" she excused herself then legged it out of their private room and down the hall. That little hillbilly was gonna get it tonight. She skidded to a halt however when the flickering candle light picked out the shape of a packet on the floor. It was the packet her stuff had come in! But whose door was this that it lay outside of? She put an ear to the wooden frame and listened, only muffled sounds reached her, so after a deep breath she pushed her way in.

"Kakuzu no wait" Hidan squealed. Somehow he'd gotten himself underneath the taller man and was now feeling the full force of his desire. Both hands explored the depths of the red lace while Hidan's eyes rolled and his cheeks blushed.

"you look _so good,_ dressed up like a doll" he muttered, eyeing the red bows on the garters on Hidan's legs,

"ah huh" he panted in response and moaned as Kakuzu slid a finger slowly over his slit. Konan just stood, trapped between delight and disgust. Hidan did look pornographically good in women's lingerie, it was a fact she could not disagree with, and so with a heavy heart she turned and left them to it. As soon as the door met its frame, Hidan let out an almighty howl, apparently valentines day wasn't so bad after all.

Rumour had it that Konan and Pein enjoyed an extremely heated and rose tinted night, and that her orange haired boyfriend found something oddly alluring about those silky bloomers. Fortunately, nobody ever told him that they once belonged to his subordinate puppet's grandmother...

_fin_


	2. The House On The Hill

_The masterpiece is done! I knew I couldn't just stop with a oneshot...here's chapter two...mutter mutter and hey you, review!_

It had been almost five months since Valentines Day, making today an ordinary Saturday in July. The sun rose in the east, a fresh spring morning bringing a good start to a new mission. Pein watched from the doorway of the akatsuki lair as the duo made their way over the brow of the hill and down towards the plains. Another of his arch rivals was to be taken out by them today. It wasn't an S rank mission; it wasn't even dangerous, the person he wanted killed was an old rich man living alone far to the west. The man spoke too freely of his associations with akatsuki and so he must be disposed of. It was that simple, and so he watched as two of his toughest agents trooped steadily on through the grass, until the only thing left to see was the orange sun reflecting off Hidan's stunning hair. He turned then, and made his way inside.

Down on the steep slope, Hidan was just getting back into the swing of being on a mission again,

"Kakuzu I need a rest! Are we there yet! Just one sacrifice, it won't take long!" he wailed

"Hidan we've been walking five minutes, _will you shut up_??"

Out of all the akatsuki members these two bickered the most, and the bickering only got worse when each realized they had not got the strength to kill the other. They walked in silence, with the tall purple flowering weeds brushing against their thin trousers. There was an atmosphere, but not an oppressive one. Small hard stones clicked under their shoes as they reached the valley, and somewhere nearby a river tricked slowly through the gullies. It was an undeniably romantic place, though Kakuzu knew there would be no time to stop. As usual the mission took priority...for now.

The sun made its way through the sky as the two missing nin wound their way through the unforgiving landscape. At every turn the temperature rose, heat radiating back in waves from the rocks around them and turning the water a blinding bright blue. To his right, Hidan shuffled out of his cloak completely and hung it over his scythe. Kakuzu's eyes widened. His partner's muscles gleamed in the bright light, perfectly formed and tanned. Not a scar or blemish marred his features, he was for want of a better word, perfect. A slight sheen of sweat glimmered on his skin as he moved, and the way he swung his hips as he skipped over rocks had Kakuzu mesmerized. He picked up the pace a little and groaned inside as he watched the smaller man move in time with his steps, oh how he'd love to just stop here in the valley and take him-

"Kuzu? Stop staring at me like that" his companion burst out, waving his arms. "Dude, if you're staring at me at least tell me why!"

"I...er...you're too slow, hurry up!" he muttered clumsily through his thick mask, though he knew Hidan could read him like a book. The little bastard knew he was checking him out. A grin rose to his face and he took off his hood, two could play at this game. He stuffed the soft fabric into his pocket along with his mask and shook his long black hair loose.

It was Hidan's turn to stare bashfully at the one beside him. A rose colour came into his cheeks and he risked a sidelong glance. Kakuzu radiated strength and power, and a rare kind of attractiveness. Hidan watched his cloak float in the breeze and noticed how it highlighted his figure. He ached for Kakuzu to take his coat off but knew it would never happen. He wished his partner would wear less and seeing him without his mask didn't happen often. His eyes flicked back to Kakuzu's face, admiring the stitches in his cheeks. He felt something building up inside him, why couldn't they just stop and...and...

"Hidan, why don't you stop staring at _me_ you hypocri-"

He was cut off as his mouth was claimed by Hidan's soft lips. His words died in his throat and he gripped the platinum blonde head, pressing their mouths together tightly. The kiss was hungry and passionate, seemingly endless. Hidan was on tiptoes, his body pressing into Kakuzu's chest and his hands exploring under his shirt. The taller man jerked as fingers caught on some stitches, but he knew Hidan wouldn't hurt him that badly. After what felt like hours Kakuzu broke away, breathless. He started walking again, with his back to his friend, mission first remember? How had he got caught up like that? He shook his head and strode faster, they had to make it to the Grass village by the time the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Only then could they slip in unnoticed.

Behind him, he heard the zealot muttering under his breath. Once again, Kakuzu resisted the urge to tell him to shut the hell up.

After a lot of walking through the late morning heat, the tall gates of the grass village came into sight. They'd left the valley a long time ago and had been walking through meadows filled with snakes and insects. A team of ninja stood at the gatepost, but before the two akatsuki had got close, the grass nin were laid to waste, heads rolling on the dusty road. Kakuzu lead the way through dark suspicious streets. People whispered in the shadows as they passed by, and old wizened hags sat cradling baskets. The place seemed half dead and extremely poor. Not like the other ninja villages which were open and rich. Quietly they passed through the centre, meeting no opposition just as Pein said. It was as if the villagers were allowing them to be here.

The cobbles beneath their feet ran out as they neared the edge of town. The village was small and insignificant. Their ninja were weak and their women ugly. The small and run down town ended in a wide sweeping meadow and in the distance a hill cast its shadow over open pastures. Atop the hill lay the villa they were after, inside the villa lay the old man whose fate it was to die.

"Fucking grass, fucking snakes" muttered Hidan as they settled down to wait for the evening. He hated waiting and he hated this place, so waiting in this place was a Jashin-damned annoyance. Kakuzu just slumped down and leaned on a rock. He closed his tired eyes and tried to relax. He didn't notice Hidan's eyes on him again. The priest was watching him, examining his body as he lay feigning sleep. The dry grass crackled as he crawled forwards keeping low so as to avoid being seen from the towering mansion nearby. Kakuzu felt a hand slide over his groin- a light touch followed by an teasingly light pressure, Hidan's gossamer grip was tantalisingly warm...

"C'mon, not here!" Kakuzu complained gruffly, though deep inside he knew he wanted it. Right here on the dusty outskirts of the near dead village, right now on the dry cracked floor. His eyelids felt heavy and he opened his oddly coloured eyes only slightly, letting Hidan take the lead for once. One hour wouldn't make a difference either way...

He grunted in half annoyance as he felt Hidan's breath tickle his neck, Hidan's hand in his thick hair, and the priest's fingers toying with the buttons on his trousers. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't getting it. Kakuzu sat up, clutching his lovers bare arms with both hands and rolling him over.

He hoped the little git didn't get hay fever for soon they were rolling like children in the long grass. White teeth snapped at Hidan's neck and though he ached for them to make contact, draw blood, bring pain, he played the innocent for now. Now their love was sweet, kind, normal almost. The dark hour inside the torture chamber had been more satisfying than anything he'd ever known, but it was always nice to make believe he was as angelic as Deidara. At least until the sun set.

Once again he found himself on bottom, with Kakuzu's heavy weight bearing down upon him. The sensation of being crushed was something he enjoyed immensely and sweat pricked on his brow as he stared up into those knowing eyes.

"Please...Kuzu...couldn't we just...?" he pleaded, already knowing the answer. He hated getting all riled up like this, then having to wait. He spread his legs wide and arched upwards into the body above him. His back was deeply scratched and the rocks beneath pushed into his skin, it would have seemed awful to anyone else but Hidan moaned all the louder.

"_Will you shut up_!" Kakuzu hissed, "_this is supposed to be a stealth mission_!"

A devilish grin spread across Hidan's face and he snatched his hands off his partners waist and plunged them into Kakuzu's pants, massaging rapidly and bucking his own hips to match the rhythm. The fabric was soft on the inside and easy to force through, his extended fingers found their target instantly and he despaired at his lack of self control. He just couldn't keep his hands out of Kakuzu's pants.

"_Fuck you_..._little shit..._ah..._huh_" Kakuzu gasped, hating losing his dominance and the argument all in one, but relishing this rare attention. His eyes squeezed shut, he was determined not to get turned on here, in this state. Hidan's fingers worked expertly and his breath came in hot blows, vaguely he remembered the reason they were here so with a reluctant sigh he pulled himself free and set off towards the gated fence that ran all the way around the building they had to penetrate. Hidan followed afterwards grumbling to himself.

Within minutes the feeble steel bars were left bent and broken and the pair made their way across the smooth lawns and between the trimmed hedges of the classy villa. Above them the white marble exterior gleamed in the late afternoon sun and the windows reflected light back, making it impossible to tell who was watching. They knew, however, that the man they'd come to kill would be too frail to come outside. The only risk was a gardener or two, but they came across nothing. Exquisite fountains twinkled between the high trellises, and a million varieties of flower blossomed to their left and right. It seemed a waste that the man that owned them would never witness their beauty.

Apon reaching the villa itself the heavy oak door was no match for Kakuzu's brute strength, yet still they had to carefully unlock it by hand to avoid raising the alarm. Inside the house was as expensive and tastefully decorated as the outside. A wide sweeping staircase lead to the many floors above and the granite floor sparkled. A crystal chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling and artworks hung on many of the walls. Hidan had an awful feeling they would be carrying them home to sell and make money. He would have liked to stay and stare longer but Kakuzu was already climbing the wide stairs, oblivious to the display of wealth around him. Of course, Hidan thought bitterly, Kakuzu had always had money, this was nothing new to him.

His eyes were drawn to lace curtains, thick oriental rugs and delicate porcelain ornaments. Some of the walls had rare wood panels, lit up gracefully by the sunlight pouring in through fragile glass window panes. He gaped, mouth wide open and didn't even notice Kakuzu was at least a floor above him, purposefully stomping towards the upper rooms. Tentatively, he ascended the stairs, as if it was a sin to break the thick silence, as if one wrong step could bring the brittle gold decorations crashing to his feet.

"Where the fuck have you been?" snapped his partner as he eventually reached the end of the spiral staircase. "We loot the place after killing the man, remember?"

Standing there slightly out of breath from the climb and angry at Hidan's lateness, Kakuzu looked the very picture of masculinity. Hidan felt his cheeks grew hot, he was staring but he couldn't stop, it was as if there was a force pulling him in. He watched the taller man's chest rising and falling as he regained his breath, breathed in the slight scent of his sweat and felt deep vibrations in his chest as Kakuzu began to speak...

"-and that's why you should wait out here while I kill him." Kakuzu finished and looked across at his blonde partner, "hey dickhead were you listening to a single word I said?"

"Wha? Yeah sure, I erm... let's finish this wanker!" Hidan rambled, coming back from a stupor like fantasy in which he and Kakuzu were all alone in the mansion. Kakuzu simply glared, strode through the wide white doors in front of them and left him standing out on the landing. A sharp crack followed, yet not a single word was spoken.

"He's dead" came the reply from beyond the doors and Hidan grew angry. All that waiting, all that fucking walking, all that 'mission first' bullshit and Kakuzu snapped his neck in one swift motion. He didn't even have time to play with the rich man's life before mercilessly wasting him, and that hurt. He strode through into the bedchamber, meaning to kick the waterfall nin's arse but stopped dead in the doorway.

The room was large, lavishly furnished with thick drapes and candle lights. Wide bay windows gave views of the setting sun, and the dying day's rays turned the room a dazzling shade of red. Mirrors reflected his astonished face as he beheld the beauty before him. The whole room was done out in the colours of and Indian summer, reds, oranges and golds. From his position on the threshold two glass doors stood open to his left, leading to a stone balcony. On Hidan's right was a great double bed, fine gold filigree metalwork spanned between the bedposts at either end and the rest was made up of red silk covers and spreads. Kakuzu stood expectantly between it and the half dead target.

"Well...we'll have to get him out of the way" muttered Hidan with a sly grin, taking their victims ankles in his hands. Kakuzu smirked as the man was dragged back around the corner and left cold on the landing, still pleading for mercy in a hoarse whisper.

Hidan appeared again, with blood on his hands and the scythe over his shoulder, "Sorry...couldn't resist" he admitted guiltily and his purple eyes flashed. "I think I killed him, you er...know what that means right?"

"urgh! Ritual!" groaned Kakuzu, "god damn you"

"Help out if you want" he added in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper, and dropped to his knees unsheathing the deadly bloodstained pike. He closed his eyes, feeling the slight cold touch of the point above his heart and shivered. Fuck, he _loved _this part.

"Do it up here" Kakuzu suddenly added, in a voice that suggested it was a spontaneous choice. He perched uncomfortably on the bed, aching to be together with Hidan, yet unwilling to participate in something he knew nothing about. His eyes showed desperate lust, beyond carnal, beyond simple bloodlust. In an instant Hidan was beside him, shoving the harsh black metal into his scarred hands and snatching his lips into a brief kiss.

"It can wait for now" he muttered, surprising Kakuzu, and was shocked in return when he was pushed hard against the gold framework of the bed.

"What the fuck?" he bust out, his back was to his partner, he couldn't see what he was up to. What was going on? Thick black cords wound their way around his wrists binding him to the bedposts and the cold decorative metal pressed into his skin. He looked at the cords tying him, yet could hear more moving in the air behind him.

"Oh god, use them" he wailed, and arched his back as a thin black rope slashed at his back.

"an ingenious idea" Kakuzu grunted with effort and swung again. Hidan let out a frustrated scream as another collided with his skin, his lover was using the tentacles as whips and long after his back was wet and dripping with crimson he still demanded more. Deep lacerations glistened in the fading light and he struggled to catch his breath, behind him Kakuzu was oddly silent.

"More" he whimpered, teeth clenched, awaiting his inevitable punishment. Nothing came. "Fucking NOW!" he yelled impatiently

"It's not just about the pain anymore though is it?" Kakuzu asked quietly, "there's something more..."

"So what if there is?" Hidan replied in a slow, strangled tone.

"I'll find out later, but for now ...I _want you more than ever_..." his lover confessed and Hidan felt a warm tongue exploring his wounds. He tried to remain cold and emotionless, but an animal noise burst from his throat.

He fell to the bedclothes, already writhing in anticipation, head lolling about on the silk pillows, eyes squeezed shut. Kakuzu knelt over him, one leg either side of the priests fevered body, gripping him with his muscled thighs.

"Make me touch the sky" Hidan moaned

There was no reply, just a pair of hot lips meeting his own in a hungry kiss, a pair of hands curling in his hair as his blood soaked into the rich linen. He could feel Kakuzu's erection bearing down on him from above, but could do nothing about it. He reached down to undo his trousers, but his hands were slapped away. Kakuzu took care of that himself, and Hidan found himself wishing he'd gone 'commando' that day.

"You actually _wear_ this shit?" the dark haired man exclaimed, almost appalled except this was Hidan, you _expected _weird fetishes like this. The silver haired man winced, he'd been caught wearing women's lingerie! He blushed and hoped Kakuzu would drop it, this stuff made him feel great.

"I...like that" he whispered, "but it's going to have to go" the lacy purple thong fell to the floor along with the rest of their clothes, leaving them sky-clad atop the dead man's bed.

Or not so dead.

The old man's dying gasps reached their ears as Kakuzu took up his position, knees apart gripping Hidan's hips on one side with his hand. In the other he wielded the sharp metal pike, Hidan himself was laying with his legs spread wide and his arms bound behind him, his face the picture of pleasure. The man's voice rang out again, "Is anybody there? Can anybody help me?"

"No" Kakuzu growled and surged forwards into his lover. At the same time he plunged the spear downwards with all his strength, relishing the fountain of blood that erupted from Hidan's chest. He heard bones splinter as it passed through the ribcage, felt Hidan shudder as it forced into his heart and watched the man's eyes cross with excruciating pleasure. The sound of flesh hitting flesh almost drowned out the noise of his thrusts as he moved inside his partner who lay groaning and gasping between his legs. Both his hands remained firmly on Hidan's hips, guiding himself in and out, in and out repeatedly.

"It hurts! It hurts!" the zealot yelped with each new movement, though his eyes betrayed his true thoughts. He was enjoying every second.

Kakuzu's hands shifted from his hips and slid up Hidan's lithe body. The priest's eyes were open but unseeing, he was straining at the bonds that tied his wrists desperate to break free. The stitch man's fingers worked around Hidan's left nipple, above which the pike was still embedded in his flesh. Rivulets of blood trickled over his hand and down his arm and he grew tense, exited beyond measure. Their bodies were so close now, and with himself still sheathed inside Hidan the heat passed between them faultlessly.

"Faster! Move faster!!" he demanded, parting his legs wide like the whores in Suna, and begging with violent eyes. Kakuzu acknowledged his wants and thrust harder, faster deep inside his partner. Every time he moved a magical grimace crossed his lover's face, he was hitting him in that spot, that secret place making him groan and bite his lip until blood ran down his chin. He leaned down and sucked the last remnants of crimson from his partner's face, before gripping his swollen member with his stitched hand. Hidan screamed then and before the noise had torn free of his throat he peaked, spilling his seed on top of the blood coating Kakuzu's fingers.

They lay together, breathless, hair mingling on the pillows and their chests rose and fell as they recovered. After a pause Kakuzu got up and walked away from the bed, towards the balcony. There he stood utterly naked under the deep blue evening sky. A trail of smoke blew into the room and Hidan saw he was smoking, the priest didn't have enough strength to get up and stop him so he lay still upon the ruined sheets. Cold wind blew over his skin, chilling the wet blood over his chest. He looked at the pike still protruding vertically from his ribcage, and with an agonizing moan pulled it free. It clattered to the floor as yet more hot blood pumped over his skin, he felt slightly faint but the pain had made him feel alive, made him feel exited, made him...

"Kuzu?" he ventured, looking over at the glass doors. Kakuzu was standing still in the icy blast of air. His boyfriend turned round, eyes turning to wide saucers as they travelled down Hidan's body. Hot skin, wide eyes, those pale legs lying open to receive him, and an arousal plain to be seen.

"_Still not sated_" he whispered in astonishment

"Kakuzu? I...need you ...again..." he whined, writhing on the bed with lust. Kakuzu was confused. He'd fucked him long and he'd fucked him hard, how could he still be wanting? He smirked then, and focussed his chakra. Two tentacles burst forth and shot across the room, flipping the whining zealot onto his chest. Before he had opportunity to right himself, Kakuzu strode to his side and pressed down hard on his back, holding him still.

"Kakuzu? What are you - let me go damnit!" he wriggled and tried to pull free, but Kakuzu could tell that his protests were only half-hearted. Another trick, another show.

The long black vine was poised now, a dangerous quality hung around it and as he watched, Kakuzu added yet more chakra to its dark fibres. Before his eyes it thickened and he grinned devilishly, Hidan was going to _die. _The priest had crawled to his knees and was whimpering in anticipation, the wait was killing him.

"Kuzu hurry up! I'm wai- URH" his speech was cut of and replaced by a grunt of searing pain. His eyes bulged, what the fuck was that? Something was in him, but he was damned sure it wasn't the stitch nin. It was stretching him, bringing pain in droves, it felt like it was burning through him, ripping and tearing him. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed, his hands balled into fists, nails digging into the soft skin of his palms.

"God it...feels so _good_..." he breathed, and his breath felt like fire

"Like that now?" a deep voice rumbled but to him it sounded faint. All he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears, and his own tormented moans. He screwed up the sheets as he moved, switching the dark vine into a different place and gasping afresh as it pounded him inside. Kakuzu was watching with interest, they'd always teased him back at base about 'tentacle rape' so he thought he should at least try it. Viewing the effect it had upon Hidan, he grew jealous. Not that he'd ever wanted _that guy_ inside him, but his own...tentacles...maybe...

He knew if he hesitated he would lose his nerve and so with a rapidly beating heart and a guilty feeling within, another tendril appeared. Admittedly it was modestly thin compared to the one now thrusting into Hidan, but he wanted to take things slow. A blush rose to his stitched cheeks as the dark vine began to move inside him. He gasped and bucked forwards as it reacted to his exited heartbeat, plunging in further of its own accord. Shit! So this is how it felt? He was still kneeling by his partner, who was still being violently pleasured. In a snap decision he wrenched the tendril free of Hidan's entrance and plunged himself in.

"Right..where –I want you" Hidan gasped, though he felt sore after their long lovemake. This was the longest they'd ever gone for and he was feeling tired. Kakuzu had other plans.

"Hidaaan!" he screamed and came inside the younger man, though Hidan could still feel him hard inside. He realized he was nearing climax for the second time and as he screamed out the last of his energy he expected Kakuzu to pull out. He didn't.

"Kuzu...come on- uh" he tried to say, but his boyfriend was no longer listening. He continued long after Hidan was sore and aching. He carried on until the smaller man was begging for an end. He fucked him until he bled, pounded him until the little fucker was_ crying. _When he had finally exhausted himself and flopped down upon the damp sheets, it was to find that Hidan had fallen into unconsciousness. He smiled faintly and brushed a strand of silver hair away from his face, in the morning he would say sorry...


	3. Unexpected Arrival

_Yeehah, the next chapter is out. A bit late I know sobsBut beware, this is a little different to the rest of the story and YES the old man did have an important role to play! Medals for you!_

Kakuzu blinked, the morning light shining dimly into his eyes. He'd forgotten to shut the great glass doors in the night and now they swung freely, striking the walls making a terrible racket. The noise echoed in his head and a chill wind ran across his skin where beads of sweat still lingered. His mouth was dry, only the bitter aftertaste of tobacco still remained and from outside the smell of fresh rain invaded the guilty room. He threw the heavy blankets off him, sparing a single glance to his partner half buried in the silken pillows. Sleeping or still unconscious? He didn't wait to find out, grabbing a quick fag and then a shower Kakuzu began to search the place for anything remotely valuable. The paintings on the walls were too big and clumsy to cart all the way across open country and so he hunted for jewels, cold hard cash or even better – valuable secrets.

First on his hit list was the large airy office a few floors below. The door opened silently and he stepped onto ridiculously thick carpet, scanning the mahogany desks and book-filled shelves for expensive trinkets. Nothing caught his inverted eyes and he pounced upon the half open drawer to the far right hoping for better luck.

"Paperwork, paperwork and more useless fucking paper- WHAT?" his five hearts almost ceased their beating when in front of him a new file was exposed. A single name on the front simply read:

HIDAN – AKATSUKI

He pulled it from its position in the drawer and threw it onto the floor in front of him. With his stomach fluttering with dread he checked the rest of the room for files on himself. Had this sick bastard been keeping tabs on all of them? The dusty tomes yielded nothing, however and the waterfall nin collapsed back to the floor to open the offending folder bearing his lover's name. Pages and pages of handwriting and data fell out into his lap, along with a diary like progress report. What he read made him nauseous, and unspeakably angry. Rage welled up inside him until he thought he could take it no more, his fists clenched crumpling the records and numbers between his strong fingers. He threw the decrepit bundle from him and almost smashed the door down in his haste to get away. If he'd have known...

He burst like a thundercloud back into the room he and Hidan had shared, barely registering relief that the zealot was awake.

"Come on, we've got stuff to loot" he growled dangerously through clenched teeth, fists balling and relaxing by his sides – a tell tale sign he was on the edge.

"Kuku" Hidan began mockingly, enjoying the way his partner twitched at the mention of the sickeningly sweet nickname, "I can't even sit up, let alone walk."

"Oh you'll walk allright" Kakuzu whispered and his partners smile faded, he grabbed Hidan's thin wrist and forced him to his feet, throwing a pair of baggy pants in his direction and ignoring the painful protests. Hidan staggered, clinging onto the bedposts for strength

"FUCK!" he gasped, and Kakuzu grinned in sadistic pleasure,

"Move" the dark haired nin commanded and within minutes they were walking (and limping) across the grounds towards the servants quarters, where Kakuzu was sure something of value could be scavenged. The heat of the day was already creeping over the hills, and inside the cheap walls there was no shelter from the onslaught of summer. Hidan clung to the cracked plaster, desperately trying not to fall to his knees. He really shouldn't be walking after a night like that, he should be in bed, still curled up in Kakuzu's warm arms...

"You're lagging!" he barked from up ahead and strode out into the sunlight. Hidan heard his footsteps retreat across the parched grass and into a barn. Hidan cursed under his breath and made to follow him, the boards' creaking under his feet. Kakuzu was crazy he thought, there's nothing here worth more than a few pence – we'd do better to look back in the house. He took a deep breath, planning to say so. An oppressive silence seemed to fill the barn he'd just entered. His eyes blinked, trying to get used to the lack of light and the dust and hay made him sneeze. He clung to the doorframe and waited pitifully for the dark haired man to come and help him. Not a sound broke the silence and Hidan grew uneasy. What had befallen his partner?

He staggered further in, noting nothing but crates and farm equipment laid to waste to his left and right. Mouldering logs blocked his path through, no one had been here in_ years. _Old fashioned ploughs and picks were hung rusting on the walls and his dim reflection caught his eye, shining back at him from a blunt saw.

"There's nothing here!" he bellowed into the darkness, hearing only his echo in return, "I can't see a damn thing!" he cursed again waving his pale arms about. He felt a sudden warm droplet on his thumb, he'd brushed against the saw and realized with slight dread that it wasn't quite as blunt as he'd thought. The cut was deep and bled freely over his hand. The equipment looked old and yet it was as sharp as if it was brand new. Was this a trap?

He felt a draught against his leg, a cold breeze on his face and before the shock had time to register he was thrown backwards, slammed viciously against the wall. Familiar tentacles pulsed and twisted around his wrists and ankles, holding him back against the rotten wood. He could smell the cloying stench wafting through his hair and it almost made him retch. A nagging doubt grew in the pit of his stomach. _Anything_ could have happened while he was out, the files...Dr Okama... Kakuzu said he was searching the house...

"I can explain!" he wailed as a kunai rushed at his face, stopping an inch above his eye. Kakuzu's mutinous glare bore into his own fearful one, his heat and strength promising danger if he uttered a single word out of line.

"You'd better" Kakuzu growled low in his throat, moving the kunai down to press cold against Hidan's abdomen. All the colour drained from his face,

"You wouldn't" he whispered, his hands sliding in to protect his stomach. It had a slight bump to it now, something no one else had noticed, but give it a few months and...and...

Kakuzu leaned in, nibbling on his lover's earlobe. His hot breath blowing over the side of Hidan head, "I'll cut this baby from you" he murmured and Hidan began to tremble.

"NO!" he shouted and beat against Kakuzu's chest with his smaller fists. He dug in his nails and ripped at the larger mans skin, but the thick black tendrils kept tugging his arms away. The attack had no effect – too much of the waterfall nin's skin was scar tissue, he couldn't feel much. With agonising slowness he pushed harder on the cold metal knife until it broke the skin just below Hidan's belly button.

"It's wrong...we have to get it _out_" he hissed almost to himself and tears rolled down Hidan's cheeks. He himself was immortal, but the baby? He didn't think he could live without its tiny heart beating inside him and he cried out in earnest as the blade dug deeper.

"Kuzu no!" he wept, "anything but this. I'd do anything!" hot blood gushed down and soaked into the waistband of his pants but the pressure eased. He gave a sigh of relief which was brutally snatched away a second later when the blade smashed into his shoulder, driving deep into flesh and bone. He howled in anguish. It felt _so good_, but in this situation he was terrified. Not scared for his own life, but for the life of his baby.

"Fucking hurts" he grimaced and Kakuzu chuckled, a low noise hardly more than a deep vibration of lust in his throat. He clutched Hidan's broken shoulder and squeezed it, making him groan against all the odds. He took the limp body in front of him and forced him harder against the wall, allowing rotten splinters to enter the wounds from the night before. The saw rattled above them on the wall as Kakuzu pounded into his partner, rubbing against him, grinding their clothed hips together until Hidan was screaming for more.

"Kuzu!" he huffed, "want it...give it –to me"

"No" his lover replied calmly, removing himself from Hidan's sweaty clutches. "Tell me, what was this Dr Okama to you?"

Hidan hung weakly from the tentacles holding him up, unwilling to answer but desperate for more attention. He needed that man, detestable as he was. His cock twitched for his touch and he wriggled, trying to ease the pressure. If he answered would Kakuzu spare the life of his child or slaughter it while the unborn entity still rested inside him?

"He was my...nurse" Hidan choked. "when I fell pregnant, I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd kill our baby..."

Our baby... the two words echoed around Kakuzu's rage filled mind. Reminding him that this...thing...was part of him, the words bound him to it, tied him to it and prevented him from doing it harm. But if he couldn't hurt the child...

"urgh!" Hidan gagged as the kunai was dragged reluctantly away from his pregnant belly and thrust between his ribs. He arched his back away from the wall, blinded by the pain and anguish yet practically begging for more.

The cold metal grew warm with his blood and his chest became slick with the crimson substance. Kakuzu's fingers slipped in it as he drew his arm back for another swing, landing the blow above Hidan's heart and pushing it far into the rapidly beating muscle. He screamed then, a scream full of pleasure and wrenched his hands free from the tentacles that held him. He laid his hands on Kakuzu's chest, running his fingers over the fevered skin and rubbing his blood into the stitches.

"Hidan – above your head" he whispered and the priest looked up. High on the wall the saw was swinging - about to fall, and with a kick at the rotten wood it landed in his outstretched arms. He handed it with shaking hands to his lover then pressed his bare back against the wall, dreading and welcoming that which was to come. His hands fumbled with the waistband of Kakuzu's pants, finally finding their way in, battling past thin cloth once more and clutching the prize within. The skin was soft and hot and he ran his hand up and down the length of it, relishing the moans that forced through his partners open lips.

Thick arms wrapped around his back, drawing them closer together and he felt the sharp metal of the saw play across the sensitive skin of his lower back. His teeth bit into Kakuzu's shoulder as the saw was pushed harder into him. Expert hands dragged the weapon higher, raking through skin and across his shoulder blades then down across his back, the tingling pain it left behind sent all his blood south. Unknowingly he bucked into Kakuzu's groin, letting out another needy cry.

Passion was a heady scent on the air and Hidan felt warm blood gush and splash down the backs of his legs. The saw clattered to the floor as he fell forwards into his lover. Unwillingly he buried his head in Kakuzu's chest, the room was spinning and he felt really ill. His stomach heaved and he pushed himself away, he backed into a corner and to both their surprise threw up all over the floor.

"Morning sickness!" Kakuzu laughed

"Fuck off!!" Hidan muttered and staggered out of the door.

Mid day had long since passed and as the birds sang their evening tune the shadows lengthened beneath them. Kakuzu was making his way back to base, after giving his partner a head start. His pockets jingled with the riches he had always intended to collect from the house but he had hoped to come across Hidan by now. He grew slightly worried, not wishing him to be alone when night fell. Thoughts tumbled round in his head, thoughts about fatherhood and family. He and Hidan would not get another good nights sleep _or_ another good fuck for years after that thing was born.

Raising his eyes from the dusty grass he looked ahead to see a familiar silver haired head resting against the trunk of a tree. Hidan's body was slumped on the floor and his chest was rising and falling with the effort to stay upright. He spared a glance to his right when Kakuzu approached and he was shocked to see dried tear stains over his lover's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to talk to you" Kakuzu murmured as he sat down on the floor next to the Jashinist who turned his watery eyes away. A moment of silence passed before Hidan was shaking and crying again, surprised Kakuzu draped an arm round his bleeding shoulders. Now he regretted treating him so roughly inside the barn, he was pretty cut up inside and needed comforting.

"My baby" he sobbed, stroking his stomach, instilling a sense of alarm in the stitch man's conscience, "I can't – I can't feel it kicking anymore!" Hidan wailed and fresh tears spurted from his amethyst eyes.

Slowly and carefully, Kakuzu laid his ear close to Hidan's belly. It amazed him how he had not noticed before - there was a slight bump there these days. With a smile he slowed his breathing and listened intently. Because of his rash actions earlier, there was no sound from Hidan's heart for it had stopped. But deep inside he heard a tiny steady thump and a relieved grin lit up his face. The priest had stopped his sobbing and now merely sniffled as Kakuzu raised his head, calmly explaining that the baby was still alive.

"How can you hear that?" he choked, "I can't even feel it"

"5 hearts" Kakuzu explained, laughing, "I'm used to listening for them!"

"How many does...the baby...have?" Hidan asked tentatively, straightening up and gripping his torn shoulder. Kakuzu watched him fumble with the ripped flesh, stared as he tried to pinch the skin together and slow the steady ooze of blood. He felt the beginnings of excitement well in the pit of his stomach, but hell he couldn't get turned on _now_! What would happen if Hidan passed out? The unborn child had survived countless missions and still dwelled on inside his partner, it must have inherited their strength, he mused. And as for the hearts,

"One for now" he concluded, "but possibly two" Hidan grinned and Kakuzu smiled bashfully back. "I'm here with you, we're doing this" he met Hidan's purple gaze seriously. They had so much to work through, so much upheaval and so much to tell the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Help me up!" Hidan complained, struggling to his feet and groaning unwillingly as his injured back scraped the rough bark of the tree. Kakuzu lent him his arm and together they staggered off into the grass, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"How far along are you?" the stitch nin asked when the akatsuki base came into view, more than 6 hours later. The return trip had taken much longer due to the wild night before, the morning in the barn and Hidan wailing about pregnancy and exhaustion the whole way back. Right now the priest was silent and thinking, dragging his scythe along in the dirt. The blood had dried on him, highlighting his good looks and creating a striking contrast to his bloodless lips. Kakuzu was fighting the urge to tear his clothes right off and rape him right here, in front of the rest of the organization if he had to. It wasn't usually this bad, he could normally keep it in his trousers at least until they had some privacy, but today Hidan was driving him _insane!_

"Seven months" he blurted out. "It's been about seven months"

Wow. Kakuzu tracked back in his mind. Seven months ago, that was New Year-January time. The time they were caught red handed in the torture chamber. He grinned, relishing the memory. Hidan got pregnant that night? The idea seemed incredulous and he gaped open mouthed at his partner. It had been a bit...extreme.

He raised his eyes to the sky – at this time of night it was a beautiful dark blue with stars only just beginning to shine. Underneath sat the grey moss covered stone which hid the lair inside. A cold wind swept across his face, reminding him that both of them were very late returning. As the heavy door rolled open, Pein stood with his cloak blowing in the evening breeze looking positively furious. His expression softened however, when he saw the preoccupied pale faces of his subordinates.

"Where have you been!" he hissed, but Kakuzu barged past intent on getting Hidan upstairs to rest. He caught only a few words as their irate ginger leader practically bounced with anger.

"meeting...mission...blah blah" he ranted but the sound of dripping water in the distance and their own steady footsteps eventually drowned him out. It didn't feel good to be home, and as soon as Leader found out about his partner's...condition...there would no more missions for a while. With a heavy heart he watched Hidan climb into their shared bed, shivering from the cold and damp. This was no place to raise a child, he must inform leader-sama...or perhaps Konan would understand. Distantly a prisoner screamed in agony from the confines of the interrogation room and the haunting sound sent a chill down his spine. Could their child really grow up listening to that?

Midnight came and went and still Kakuzu had not left his place by Hidan's bedside. The hideout seemed even emptier now, even more silent. The hushed sound of bats screeching was the only accompaniment to Hidan's soft breathing as he tossed and turned on the bed. Kakuzu moved a hand over his tender skin, ran his touch down Hidan's exposed chest. He felt the plump swollen shape under his fingers as he reached his lover's abdomen and Hidan sighed contentedly in his sleep. The light happy sound mingled with the crooning of the birds high in the rafters and his fear mounted.

What if this all went horribly wrong?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a different story at breakfast. Kakuzu awoke alone, finding Hidan downstairs feasting. He was wide eyed and pale in the cold shadow of morning. The priest's hair was a state – unlike his usual self, and he was eating what looked like mustard on toast.

"Er...morning" Kakuzu stifled a giggle and took a place at the charred and dented wooden table. His partner got up to get a jug of water and hurriedly turned his back as someone entered the kitchen. As the cloak swished around him he buttoned it, trying to conceal his own terrible secret.

"Good morn-" Konan began, but her sentence was cut off as she paused to stare at the mess on Hidan's plate. "What the hell" she laughed, "you're eating like a pregnant woman!"

Hidan spun around, dropping and smashing the jug he was holding as his hands raced to his stomach, cradling the growing bump. His eyes narrowed, and his gaze bored into Konan's.

"_what?"_ he hissed

Silence followed. Nobody breathed. Kakuzu clenched his fists under the table. It seemed like the whole day had stopped to watch the impending explosion, that even the faintest sounds had been snuffed out. Konan's eyes travelled down from the Jashinist's angered expression and clenched teeth to the bulge his spread fingers tried to hide. No longer did the cloak hide it and her mouth formed a round O of surprise.

"Hidan – I..." she stuttered, "You have to tell ..." her voice softened and she stopped mid sentence as a solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"What if I get thrown out?" he whispered, massaging his round belly and staring at it in a mixture of adoration and horror.

"Thrown out for what!" a new voice carried into the room as Pein bowled round the door, half in and half out of his cloak. "Konan we gotta go – there's this new mission, ninjas and bombs and they've even got this new - _are you even listening to me?"_

Konan had taken his chin in her hand and turned him head to face Hidan who was framed by the counter in a puddle of water and broken china. His hair was wet and drooped like his sullen expression as he awaited his punishment. Kakuzu rose in a split second decision and shuffled through the mess to stand at Hidan side.

"I'll take responsibility for my actions" he whispered hotly into his lover's ear, taking his arm and resting a scared hand on his stomach, feeling the tiny heart beat within.

Sadly, the couple met the eyes of their leader, fully expecting him to order the execution of their child. How could he extinguish this tiny mortal life, still its heart before it had chance to beat outside the body of its father?

"You'll need time off work then" Pein calculated, his expression unreadable, "you can stay in the base, keep an eye on things..."

"Y-you're not gonna chuck me out?" Hidan gasped then doubled over with pain. His stomach was cramping badly. "Shit!" he panted and Kakuzu caught him as he fell.

"Bed" Pein said firmly, and watched them leave.

The next weeks passed in the never ending torment of house arrest. Hidan's stomach grew steadily larger until, much to his horror, he needed help doing practically everything. Deidara laughed and Tobi got confused. The happy couple spent their days doing jigsaws in the lounge or just resting- menial tasks for s-ranked criminals but poor Hidan wasn't capable of much else,

And about that...

"Kakuzu- ah" Hidan panted and shook loose strands of hair from his eyes. It was night, the bonfire-scented air blowing cold onto their skin through the open window. Stars shone high in the heavens and outside the crickets and insects bellowed their buzzing tunes into the darkness. The cool stone room felt many degrees warmer than it had that first night they'd returned and Hidan lay sprawled naked on the sheetless mattress.

Somewhere in the gloom, Kakuzu stood apprehensive, at the end of the bed, just watching for now. His eyes took on a hungry edge as he looked again at his lover, who was slowly and tenderly touching himself. He gripped a stray pillow in one hand and in the other strived to hold his throbbing arousal as the pleasure grew in volume.

"Kuzu..." he moaned again and bucked into his own dirty touch, light fingers running up and down the hard length of Him until his eyes squeezed shut with the effort. Just a bit longer, he was nearly there. His free hand released the pillow and came to rest next to the other, slowly massaging and rolling his balls together. The friction was intense and not once did Kakuzu take his eyes off the sight before him. The mixed pleasure made Hidan growl again, made his muscles tense and his back arch. He groaned his lover's name once more as he shot his seed over himself, the act finally completed. At once a heavy body was on top of him, relentlessly driving and grinding himself into Hidan's hips and pressing maddeningly into his groin. Fevered hands stroked his neck, his full lips then tugged at his hair.

"Hidan I want to..." Kakuzu's deep voice trailed off. Both wondering if it was even possible. Their bodies were hot, rolling and rubbing together, Kakuzu just begging for entrance. Their muscles gleaming and pulsing for each other but one thing stood in the way...

"Fucks sake" Kakuzu cursed, avoiding the domed lump that housed their child, his hands explored lower and parted Hidan's soft flesh. One finger travelled inside, pushing and moving further inside.

"mhm" Hidan encouraged him with non-committal moans and clenched his teeth as inevitably one finger became two. He spread his legs wider, forseeing what Kakuzu planned to do and aching for him to gain entrance. Two hands grabbed harshly at his hips, lifting them higher and moving him into position. With pleasure in every touch Kakuzu rubbed sensually against his lover, gleaning every possible rush from the situation and forcing Hidan to beg,

"fuck me!" he gasped with need, "jus' hurry up and do it already!"

His wish was granted, as slowly Kakuzu pushed himself inside. Hidan screamed instantly, realizing Kakuzu had hit the wrong angle.

"No, no" he panted as Kakuzu pulled out and thrust again,

"Shut up! I can't see a thing with this in the way!" he complained, never halting in his onslaught of power and continuing to pound Hidan ruthlessly.

"Take it easy!" he cried, alarmed, but relaxed as his partner regretfully pulled out.

"I can't do this" he admitted, " a massage is so much safer..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so gradually the days turned into weeks, time stretching out until they were sure the birth must be soon. September came around fast in a flurry of baby clothes and hasty name-choosing, the rest of the Akatsuki had put forth suggestions though none were as good as Tobi's:

"I think we should call her Mergaloid!" he chirped, "after my great grandmother!" and the whole organisation fell about, doubled over with laughter. Tobi blushed and even Itachi cracked the briefest of smiles.

Privately, the happy couple tried to agree on a name...

"Saki is a good strong name for a boy" Kakuzu nuzzled into Hidan's hair, enjoying their closeness and peace. "It means point, like the point of a sword"

"Too violent" Hidan disagreed

"Ok" said Kakuzu, growing annoyed, "what about Yasuo?"

"Seriously!" Hidan turned to glare at him, their noses almost touching, "Peaceful-one? We don't want him to turn out a _complete Jessie_!"

Kakuzu glared, then grabbed the back of Hidan's head and forced their lips together in a dominating kiss. Breathlessly he kissed back, snuggling into Kakuzu's warmth and hiding from the chill when an idea occurred to him.

"Akimitsu!" he cheered

"Born in autumn" Kakuzu mused, "it's perfect!"

On a sunny but cold morning as the leaves spiralled down from the trees outside the cave, Konan walked tiredly into their room, explaining she'd be out all morning so she couldn't help with check ups. Kakuzu was leaning up against the wall, his legs apart with Hidan slumped against his chest. Two pairs of hands rested on Hidan's tummy, and two faces glowed with pride.

"He just moved! He moved did you feel that?" Hidan burst out, grinning

"who says its a he?"

Hidan just laughed,

"Two hearts..." Kakuzu murmured, "the cheeky monkey had two hearts!"

"Kuzu, I...love you" Hidan whispered, meeting the stitch nin's lips in a long deep kiss. Behind the door Konan's eyes grew damp, she'd witnessed something extremely rare. These two never showed affection.

Suddenly Hidan grunted in discomfort and his eyes shone with pain. Konan stared incredulously, IT was happening. She rushed from the room to find Zetsu –an expert on surgery and herbal medicine, leaving Kakuzu to cope with the contractions on his own. Hidan howled in pain as another shock rocked his small body. Sweat broke out over his brow and he gripped his partner's hand tightly, almost breaking his fingers.

"Kuzu...it feels like...urgh!" he gasped for breath and his muscles clenched as another contraction shot through him

"How the hell is it gonna come out?" Kakuzu asked worriedly, running a hand cheekily across Hidan's crotch making him moan. He grinned devilishly, repeating the motion and forcing a desperate groan through Hidan's dry lips. It had been _ages_ since...well...

"_Stop that both of you!"_ Zetsu's white side barked as he raced into the room tugging a medical mask over his nose and mouth.

"**We cut it out by caesarean**" his black side growled dangerously, waving a blade. The father's faces paled and Konan fainted dramatically into Pein's arms. Hidan gripped Kakuzu's hand even harder and begged him to stay.

"**The rest of you, leave now**" Zetsu commanded with surprising authority as he unwrapped the tools he was going to use. After snapping some gloves onto his disinfected hands he threw a surgical green paper cloak over to Kakuzu, demanding he put it on.

As Hidan practically quaked with fear, Zetsu fed wires into his veins, pumping in drugs to ease the pain and stop the baby going into distress. A similar green paper blanket was thrown over his prone form and he lay still under it, well aware that his swollen belly was exposed. Through the open door he could see the whole of Akatsuki trying to peer through and he smiled back as they waved.

"_You'll feel a little pinch_" Zetsu's white side muttered as he made the first incision into the womb. Coming to think of it, nobody ever found out how Hidan had grown himself one...It was Akatsuki, you usually didn't ask. Hidan felt a tug at his skin as clamps were put on him to hold the skin taut while Zetsu snipped. It seemed to take forever and so amuse himself he watched Kakuzu's expression as Zetsu carried out the surgery. His lover's face was growing steadily greener with each move Zetsu made inside the priest's stomach.

Four clamps now held him wide open and he listened as the plant-man made non committal noises of encouragement, telling him that so far all was well.

Hidan tried to call out, to comfort poor Kakuzu as he waited pale-faced for the baby to emerge, but his voice had been ruined by the drugs and all the screaming and came out only as a bare croak. He raised a hand, wires protruding from his fingertips, and gripped Kakuzu's scared fingers.

"Not long now...ah!" Zetsu cried and stepped back chuckling as a load of clear fluid shot clear of the bed. Kakuzu almost threw up, this was really putting him on edge. Blood and guts were fine, but wombs and baby fluid he really couldn't stand! He took a deep breath, listening to Zetsu explain that nobody was going to die. How the hell did Zetsu learn to deliver a baby anyway?

"_I have many brothers and sisters_," he sniffed haughtily, "_my mother couldn't very well deliver them by herself could she?"_

"_**Incoming**__!" _The darker half of Zetsu exclaimed, as his hands slipped inside Hidan, fumbling around in the hot wet interior. His expert hands found the baby and carefully pulled it free.

"It's a boy!" Kakuzu yelled as soon as he laid eyes upon his first son, "I'm a dad! You're a dad! We're both dads!!"

Akimitsu just screamed.

Hidan cradled the small pink bundle in his arms after it had been washed, he twitched every now and then as the stitches pulled on his shrinking belly. Kakuzu sat by his side in the bed while the rest of the organisation surrounded them, he was glowing with fatherly pride. Everyone leaned in closer as the small body huffed and opened its big round unnervingly black eyes.

"Woa!" Deidara cried

"So cute!" Pein whispered and Konan looked worried, hoping he didn't wish to follow in their footsteps.

"He has my eyes..." Kakuzu murmured, surprised, and nibbled at Hidan's earlobe whilst taking Akimitsu's tiny hand in his own.

"He's got a few of your...stitches" Hidan said, puzzled, and angled his head, "must have been hereditary"

A few wispy strands of silver hair decorated the baby's head, it looked as if he was going to take to beautiful platinum like Hidan, but whose fighting style would he choose?

"Guys, lets give them some quiet time yeah?" Deidara insisted as Hidan began to look tired, and everybody backed out of their small room.

"I'll give you a few hours to sleep, then I'll be back" Kakuzu comforted his lover and placed a kiss on both his and the baby's forehead before he too walked out.

Silence filled the room. He looked incredulously at his baby sleeping in its blankets on his lap. Who would have thought it? But then again, Lord Jashin-sama worked in mysterious ways. A tear of joy rolled down his cheek and he offered a prayer of thanks. Suddenly an idea occurred to him and he slowly took the rosary off from around his neck, placing it carefully around his baby's head. He sat back and admired the look, it definitely suited him.

That night three sleeping bodies huddled in their bed. The moon glowed softly outside as if surrounded by a ring of ice. A light frost lay upon the grass – the first of the early autumn and distantly a lone wolf howled, the fathers' lay together thinking bashfully that they were alone no longer. Hidan curled facing his lover cradling baby Akimitsu, with Kakuzu the other side with his arm around both of them. His stomach was stitched and was already returning to its normal size – 'thank Jashin' Hidan had cried. Konan had crooned and cooed herself silly by the babies cradle and promised to babysit anytime. She didn't know quite how soon her offer would be accepted...

Kakuzu woke up aching, a whole night spent next to his beautiful uke and _nothing_ had happened. Quietly he slipped out of the shared bed and laid Akimitsu gently in his cradle, giving him a bottle and a blanket or two. He was still fast asleep as Kakuzu wrote the note and placed it beside him,

"little tyke" he muttered and pushed the baby's cot into Konan's room, sniggering all the way. When he returned, Hidan was tossing and turning in his sleep fretfully reaching for the baby. With a cheeky smile Kakuzu leaned down and captured the priest's lips in a morning kiss.

"Wakey wakey" he rumbled and Hidan's purple eyes snapped open. It was a pity the baby hadn't inherited those. Alarmed, he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him down onto the bed. He fell right on top of Hidan who wrapped his legs around his waist, bucking and moaning desperately. Kakuzu lost all self control as he felt something hard rise up his inner thigh, Hidan was rubbing closely against him.

"Oh _god_" he moaned, and ran his fingers through the priest's damp hair, itching to rip those shorts right off him. The legs around him locked tighter and he felt himself being pressed inescapably into Hidan. The heat was rising and he panted for breath,

"Let's go ...out" he panted, freeing himself from Hidan's grip and taking his lovers hand, leading him across the room.

"Where to?" he asked, confused as Kakuzu made his way across the damp grass outside the cave, then followed the line of the river upstream. Neither of them wore shoes and at this time of the morning the grass was cold and the air carried a biting chill. At least Kakuzu's hand was warm, hot even and gripping his like a vice. Up ahead a dull roar nearly drowned out the songs of the birds and the ground grew spongy and damn beneath their feet, yet still Kakuzu carried on.

Leading his lover carefully though a gap in the rocks they finally came out by a beautiful glassy lake, the water was crystal clear and looked ice cold. A tall waterfall cascaded majestically into the pool, setting a rainbow glittering across the sky.

Before Hidan had time to comprehend the situation, Kakuzu had stripped bare and slipped into the water, gasping at the freezing temperature. Ripples spread out across the lake, making the reeds sway. Hidan eagerly followed, feeling his lover's gaze sweeping his body as he walked naked to the edge of the pool. Painfully slowly he entered the cool water, running wet hands through his hair and making Kakuzu wild.

"Get over here!" he growled, standing up in the deep pool where Hidan's shorter legs couldn't even reach the floor. He swam over, aching to be by his side and clinging to Kakuzu's shoulders. Their bodies touched and once again Hidan legs curled around Kakuzu's stomach. He let out a hot breath of desire and began to move into him, closer and closer. His eyes were half lidded and beneath him he felt his lover rub tantalisingly against his entrance.

"Oh Kuzu" he groaned hungrily and arched his back, begging to be impaled on the stiff rod moving under him. His member felt hot and heavy between his legs, it had to be soon.

"What is it you want?"he whispered darkly, "do you want me in you, moving deep inside you... filling you completely, thrusting into you until you can't even speak"

"Agh..." Hidan moaned, almost letting go just from the thought

"Move" Kakuzu commanded and walked through the water to a shallower place, never releasing Hidan from his grip. The water now flowed around their knees and their dripping chests were subject to the icy cold punishment of the wind. Kakuzu lost no time in positioning Hidan just where he needed him, and they stood just for an instant unmoving. Then the stitch nin thrust forcefully inside and Hidan screamed with pain and desire. His nails dug into Kakuzu's shoulders and he felt the grip around his hips tighten as Kakuzu held him there, moving him exactly how he wanted.

He clenched his teeth as Kakuzu struck forward again, reaching deeper.

"Harder...please" he begged and gasped in surprise when he was dropped to the shallow water, the water encircling his head while hard gravel scratched at his back. They rolled upon the sandbank until Hidan was flat on his back with his lover poised between his wide spread legs. Seductively, Kakuzu took both legs and placed them on his own shoulders before grabbing Hidan's hips again and thrusting forwards with yet more power. He groaned and black mists seemed to cloud the corners of his vision.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked, still inside the warm depths of his partner who seemed to be...changing

"Ah!" he cried, "I – I'm t-transforming" His skin became discoloured and black and white shapes appeared on him – giving him the appearance of the grim reaper. He was glad this was happening, Kakuzu didn't know that after transformations he became...bigger. Much bigger. He moaned again and arched his back, enjoying the tingling feeling the new form left him with. As his own eyes closed in bliss, Kakuzu's became round with surprise and dropped downwards to stare...

"Afraid?" sniggered Hidan, misreading the light in Kakuzu's gaze as fear,

"It would be better for you if I was" he sneered back and surged forwards with renewed strength.

Hidan screamed and writhed in pain and excruciating pleasure, the sand below his shoulders was churned into plain mud as he embraced the agony he'd missed for so long. His swollen manhood throbbed, the skin felt hot against his thigh and inside him he burned with heat and pain. Kakuzu pounded into him over and over, the friction and the stretching, the bruises on his abused hips, the searing hurt electrified him until he was sure any moment he would –

"Ahh! God yes!!" he grunted and screamed as his small body jolted with waves of euphoria, screwing his eyes shut, he spilled his seed over Kakuzu's chest who leaned down over him adoringly. A heartbeat later he gasped again when his insides seemed to glow with fresh heat, Kakuzu moaned above him and sank his hands into the mud as he slumped down.

The couple rested for a minute, just catching their breath, Hidan utterly exhausted and covered in mud and Kakuzu almost dying of a heart attack. All his energy was spent,

"You'd better not want...can't do that...again" he huffed between gulps of air. But this time Hidan had the upper hand. Squirming out from his filthy prison, he slithered on top of Kakuzu's body, straddling his hips and grinding slowly into his sore groin,

"Stay still" he whispered, and drew light fingers over himself while the other hand sought out Kakuzu's own entrance. He shivered slightly from the pleasure and the cold and grinned devilishly as his probing finger found its target. Using only the mud as lubrication he sank first one finger then another into his once dominating partner, relishing the pained expressions that crossed his scarred face.

"On your hands and knees!" he commanded suddenly, then was equally surprised as the stitch nin rolled under him, eager to comply. He too, rose from the floor naked and in control and moved closer to the hot body he was about to claim, to take. He offered no words of warning, no pieces of advice, and without regret or remorse slammed into Kakuzu as if his life depended upon it. The stitch nin screamed, a wanton needy cry that burst out of his throat unbidden. He shook with every thrust and quaked with the sheer size of Hidan, it was near impossible that He'd gotten inside and Kakuzu was feeling every bit of it.

"Stop! Oh god please stop!" he moaned, though both were sure he meant none of it. His fists clenched in the dirt, how was this happening? He was seme! Though, said a small voice, it would have been a sin to waste the effects of that transformation...

His knees were knocking together, and it felt like someone was tearing out his innards. Yet as the tip of his lover's engorged length touched him, finally, in that central spot he felt as if he was going to die from pleasure. White dots danced in front of his eyes and he felt hot semen blast down his legs as he came, hard. He suddenly didn't feel the cold, but distantly heard Hidan collapse next to him, moaning out his name. With an inane smile, he curled next to him, throwing someone's cloak over them and gave in to the blackness of sleep...

In the bushes, Konan rocked the baby once more and Deidara laid the camera aside.

"Wow, have we got enough for blackmail now – un?" the blonde asked but Konan shook her head.

"Blackmail would never work!" she laughed, "Those two are too proud. This is just for me when I get bored babysitting!"

"UN!!" exclaimed Deidara, toppling into a tree in surprise. "Don't let Akimitsu see that!"

No, she wouldn't, Konan promised him. And she kept the promise, though all the years of her life, through all the nights spent watching the baby sleep and all the days watching Kakuzu and Hidan's attempts to train him. He grew into a strong man, fearsome in battle and braver than a lion, someone both his fathers were eternally proud of. And the one thing that annoyed Kakuzu beyond measure?

He never did take that rosary off...

_Halleluiah it is done. And no more! Gasps for air, that took me ages, reviews now please, I wanna know what you thought of that ending right there...and the rest of the story really!_


End file.
